


A Spar In The Old Library

by Thegrimreaperisanerd



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Library Sex, M/M, just kissing, sorry to get your hopes up, well not sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegrimreaperisanerd/pseuds/Thegrimreaperisanerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Asura's defeat (In the manga timeline) <br/>Kid's got important stuff to do as the new Grim Reaper, Black*Star, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spar In The Old Library

“Kid, C'mon! We’re ready to go!” Liz stood at the doors to their shared home impatiently, Patty humming next to her. They’d planned a day out; a trip around Death City’s shopping complex, with maybe some ice-cream afterwards.

It had been a while since the sisters had spent more than forty minutes of downtime with their meister, since Asura’s defeat, and even though the eldest girl knew it wasn’t his fault, she couldn’t help but be a little annoyed that his workload ate up so much time.

She’d been about to call again when the reaper appeared at the top of the staircase and began to hurry down, his cloak wavering behind him. “You’re not going to change into something more… casual?” Liz raised an eyebrow at her adopted brother, curiously.

“We’re already late and I promised we’d go out, I might be called into the academy for something too, so I don’t really want to waste time.” The boy smiled quickly and apologetically at his weapon, who in turn had her annoyance shift into sympathy: the boy just looked too weary to place blame on. “Shall we go then?” Patty laughed and threw the keys at him.

“We’ve been waiting for you, dummy! And if you get called into school just ignore it for once - you’re gonna burn out if you keep workin’ like this.” Kid slipped his key into the door and turned, smiling at the younger weapon’s concern.

“Unfortunately I can’t do that; every call I ignore puts lives in dange-”

“Yeah, yeah, we’ve heard the It’s my duty speech a-billion times, let’s just go, Kid!”

“Whatever you s- Oh!” As the boy pulled open the door, Black*Star had been revealed behind it, his fist raised ready to knock on it. “Hello Bla-”

“Kid! Great, you’re already here!” The assassin pushed his way inside and grabbed the reaper’s arm, pulling him deeper inside the mansion.

“Well where else would he be…” Liz chuckled before throwing a look, their meister didn’t quite understand, at her younger sister.

“ Black*Star! Hang on a sec! I’m supposed to be-”

“We need to spar!” The other meister said, interrupting his friend. Kid looked towards his weapons only to find that they weren’t annoyed, as he’d expecting, but smiling knowingly.

“It’s fine, Kid,” Liz began, zipping up her coat and picking up the keys from where he’d dropped them in the confusion. “You’d better go with him, you know what he’s like when he doesn’t get his way, we can hang out some other time.” The young woman slipped out the front door, Patty following after calling out to her meister as well.

“Besides, you need some RnR and you’ll enjoy this more than shopping! Seeya later!” The door slammed shut behind the younger girl and the reaper blinked at the now-empty space confused.  _What are they up to…_ Soon Kid’s guest tugging on his arm brought him back to the situation at hand and he sighed, turning around and walking next to Black*Star. He knew exactly where the other boy was heading.

* * *

Overcoming his disorder was embarrassing at best. He couldn’t remember exactly when it had manifested but Kid knew it would take time and the support of his friends to beat it. His heavy workload helped, distracting the reaper from the nagging voice in the back of his mind but he still had the occasional dark day. One of the biggest marks of progress he’d made was changing the layout of the house; to keep up the symmetry of its interior the rooms in the left wing mirrored the ones in the right wing, which included the library and once kid had proclaimed it was foolish of him to have duplicates of all his books, he’d set about deconstructing the second room.

Maka had jumped at Kid’s offer for first pick since he had some books that weren’t allowed in the DWMA’s public section, he’d been working from home that day and it had been both a comfort and amusement to feel the girl’s cheery, excited soul jump from section to section, whilst Soul’s more steady presence became increasingly bored and agitated trailing behind his meister. As his office had been blissfully quiet, he could have sworn he’d even heard the girl yell at him for complaining so much.

The rest of the books had either been donated or burned if he’d deemed them to dangerous for public eyes. (he’d been especially cautious of spell volumes, necromancy journals and summoning rituals, in the event of any witches who didn’t want to respect the truce, or some of the less intelligent students, looking for ways to stir up trouble) The bookcases had been taken away and he’d even gotten rid of the carpet whilst trying to think of what to do with the large room. Then Black*Star had cocked everything up.

The Meister had been helping remove the carpet, which had consisted of Black*Star removing the carpet and kid telling him he was doing it wrong. This had not ended well. Kid had made a particularly irritating jab at Black*Star’s apparent lack of co-ordination and the meister had taken a swing at him, yelling something about how bad his co-ordination was now he’d floored the almighty god of death. It had turned into a scuffle and once things had been resolved Black*Star had noted how well the large, empty room worked as a sparing arena. From that point on he’d spent any time he was with Kid insisting that the boy should turn the room into a dojo until the reaper begrudging agreed, just for the peace and quiet.

* * *

“I’ve figured out a new hold,” Apparently Black*Star had been rambling on about his move sets while they walked and Kid reminisced but the reaper was sure he’d heard whatever the boy was saying one-thousand times before. “And Kilik can’t get out of it, and Ox can- well, you know Ox is useless at this stuff, but the point is it’s pretty freakin’ good so I know I have to try you to know it’s the real deal, so we gotta spar right now.”

“Hmm, well if you could stop coming up with new moves I’d appreciate it, I don’t really have time to be fighting you every time you feel like it.” Black*Star had been visiting him often, more so than any other of his friends, bar Liz and Patty who of course lived in the same house as him. Liz had jested that the boy devised new techniques as an excuse to see Kid and whilst the boy rolled his eyes, Maka had laughed for a bit too long and a flash of fear had taken a hold of Black*Star’s face. Suddenly, in hindsight he understood the joke. He realised what the look his sisters had shared meant.  _Oh fuck._

“You okay there, Kid? You look a bit ill.” The reaper composed himself.

“I’m just a bit annoyed, I barely get time off as it is and I promised the girls I’d go out with them today.”

“Hey, man, you heard them they don’t mind and you can hang with them another day, it’s not like you’re missing out though, I’m pretty amazing.” Kid was only half listening, connecting more and more pieces together in his head.

* * *

He and Maka had been at the library, they went every Saturday early in the morning, sometimes for a few minutes, sometimes for over an hour depending on Kid’s schedule. He fetched Coffee from the DeathBucks nearby, she provided quiet chatter while they gathered the books they’d need for the following week. She’d been different that day, her soul had been excited, she was doing her best to mask it but he felt small pieces of bubbly, inspired wavelength pulsing from her.  _Can I ask you a personal question?_ She’d said.   
 _You can,_ Kid replied  _though, there’s no guarantee I’ll answer_ she’d nodded, she’d been expecting that but asked away non-the-less  _Are you gay?_ He’d raised an eyebrow, that hadn’t been quite what he was expecting but he guessed there were worse questions he could have been asked and Maka continued since she didn’t receive an answer right away  _O- Or bi, or pansexual, or anything really! I just want to know if you’re into boys._ He put back the book he’d been considering and turned to face his friend.  _Is this about the LGBTQA+ meisters and Weapons society you’re trying to set up in Crona’s honour? Because I’d be happy to-  
No, no, no! That’s pretty much sorted I'm… asking for a friend. _Kid had blinked, that wasn’t what he’d been expecting at all. He’d been about to ask if the friend was human then decided against it, he didn’t want to have that conversation.  _I’m sure your friend could find better men than me, Maka, just tell him that._ The girl’s smile had faltered  _Well that’s not… it’s just… Kid…_ The silence that followed had been awkward, Kid had almost felt ashamed and he didn’t know why, then Maka had spoken again.  _You never really answered my question though…_ Kid chuckled  _I’ll be honest, I’ve never really given it much thought._ A lie at best.

* * *

_It was Black*Star… all this time… out of everyone why him?_ It had been after his rescue from the Book Of Eibon that he realised he loved the boy as more than a teammate and his friend. It had hit him like a slap in the face on his first night back home as he lay in bed.  _I have feelings for him, I have feelings for Black*Star, my best friend and rival, I might be in love with him._ He’d been so scared during his resonancewith the rest of SPARTOI, on the moon, he’d done his best to mask his feelings but was sure that his friends, or at least Maka with her sensitive soul perception would feel something there.  _Maybe she did, maybe that’s why she was trying to push us together. Which mean she felt it was mutual!_

Kid looked to Black*Star, he was still rambling on about his training, oblivious to Kid’s revelation, they were almost close to the old library and the reaper composed himself once again, what he’d thought was the fact that his feelings were unrequited was just another reason to ignore them, now what did he have?  _Forget about it. It won’t work. It won’t work. It’ll hurt enough when they die. This isn’t fucking Twilight._

They entered the large room and Black*Star began bouncing on the balls of his feet, grinning and shaking his arms to loosen up the muscles there. “Aight, stripes, you ready for this?”

“Oh death, don’t you start that again…” The boy laughed as they moved into the centre of the space and all at once he lunged at Kid. “Too slow!” The reaper said as he evaded the attack, causing Black*Star’s grin to falter.

“Man, I’m trying to do a hold, how am I supposed to show you it if you keep move out the way like that?”

“I’m Sorry,” Kid said grinning. “I thought you wanted to spar!” He’d pushed away his previous thoughts, fighting tended to do wonders for clearing his head and with Black*Star it was especially enjoyable. It was nice to have a challenge without the risk of death. “If you want to hold me, then you’ll have to grab me first!”

“D… Don’t ever say that again.” Suddenly Kid was having pretty vivid thoughts.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!” His voice had gone an octave higher than he was used to and Black*Star broke down laughing. Annoyed and wanting to immediately move on, Kid sent a kick towards Black*Star’s middle, which the assassin promptly caught and held at waist height.

“Aha! You kicked right into my hold! What are you gonna do now I have your foot, y-” As Black*Star held Kid’s right leg, he kicked off the ground with his left and spun around his trapped leg like a compass until he felt his left foot connect with Black*Star’s jaw. “Bastard!”

“Well, that was a waste of time.” Kid smirked. Usually, he’d go a little easier on his friend but he’d been embarrassed and felt a little bit of revenge was needed. However Black*Star was not disheartened and came at his friend full force. Blows were dealt and blows were parried, some hits made contact and some didn’t, Kid discarded his cloak in a rush and Black*star swept his hair from his eyes then they resumed with equal vigour. Kid sent the palm of his hand toward’s the assassin’s face but he caught the boy’s wrist and spun him round, pinning it against his back, the reaper buckled over and rolled sending Black*Star crashing forwards and letting go of Kid’s wrist. “It’s useless, any hold you can put me in I’ll have thought of at least three ways to break-out of by the time you can even complete it.” They’d stepped back. Black*Star panting, even Kid had broken a sweat by it was more to shake the discomfort from his shoulder after having his wrist bent back.

“Bullshit.” Kid wouldn’t admit it but he was being cocky.  _If I can’t beat my feelings for Black*Star at least I can beat him like this._

“It’s true!” Black*Star licked the sweat from his top lip and narrowed his eyes in determination, changing his stance to get ready to re-engage.

“No… No it’s not, I bet I can find a way to pin you down…” Kid chuckled and entered his own stance.

“Well if that’s what you think then-” Black*Star charged and went low, tackling Kid around the middle and hooking a foot behind the reaper’s legs. Kid swore as he felt back against the floor, spread-eagled and with Black*Star on top of him but before he could gather his bearings, the assassin’s hands pinned his wrists and he kneeled on the thinner boy’s thighs. He was stuck.

“I win!” Black*Star was beaming and laughed with joy. “Haha, suck on that ya’ cocky bastard!”

“You don’t win!” Kid cried, in annoyance, he fidgeted and twisted but couldn’t break free, Black*Star’s weight combined with gravity and the fact Kid was caught against something meant he couldn’t move. “This would be absolutely useless in battle! I can’t move but neither can you! As soon as you remove a hand to deal a finishing blow then I also have a free hand and can strike you, first!”

“That wasn’t the bet,” Black*Star said. “You just said I couldn’t hold you, and guess what I’m doing Kid.”

“It doesn’t coun-”

“I’M HOLDING YOU!”

“This is ridiculous! I can’t believe you!” Kid continued to struggle but to no avail.

“Aww, C'mon, Kid, what happened to your three different ways to get free?” Kid sighed and relaxed.

“Fine. You win. Now get off me.”

“Nope.”

“ _I beg your pardon?_ ” Black*Star laughed.

“C'mon! You said you could figure out a way to get free, so I’m not physically moving until you can get yourself free. So go ahead! And if you can’t then I guess we’ll just have to stay like this!”

“Are you absolutely MAD?!”

“Nope! Y'know, out of you me and Maka I was actually the least affected by the madness, who would have thought the two intelligent meister’s on our team would have been the ones who had their brain’s turned to mush, pretty funny huh-”

“BLACK*STAR, GET OFF ME!” Kid thrashed around under his friend, but he didn’t even make Black*Star, wobble.  _I won’t get rid of him like this._

“That’d ruin the fun, though!”  _He has my limbs pinned but I can still move my neck…_

“I do have a way to get you off me, it’ll get you away from me super quick but you can’t say I didn’t warn you…” Black*Star scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Your bluffing, kid, I know you are.”  _This’ll put my hypothesis to the test too…_ Kid swiftly moved his head upwards and pressed his lips against Black*Star’s kissing them, he felt the boy’s grin fade and his body grow rigid.  _I guess he doesn’t feel the same then._ The reaper let his head fall back and looked up at his friend. He looked shocked.

“That was the part where you were supposed to jump off me in disgust.” Black*Star blinked, his mouth forming a small “o” as he recovered. Then he bent down and kissed Kid back. The reaper gasped against his friend, now he was the one who felt surprised. Black*star pulled away just enough that he could whisper, before returning to Kid’s lips.

“You’re not that bad, trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be full on explicit, like they were gonna bang on the floor but then I thought about it and realised it wouldn't work, there's no lube about (and I'm not writing it without, it might be annoying but I like my dumb fanfics to have at least an element of realism, also promoting anal without Lube is a BAD idea, guys don't do it) also it was pretty plotty to begin with so it felt a bit out of place
> 
> Also, this is my first ever Fanfic, yay! You can follow me on Tumblr for my Soul Eater fics and fanart, I'm still called thegrimreaperisanerd there, so that should make it easy enough! http://thegrimreaperisanerd.tumblr.com/
> 
> Comments are appreciated and if you have requests then I'll consider them depending on how much I like your idea!
> 
> Thanks for reading :3


End file.
